SEIKON NO QWASER MY VERSION
by NARUKO96
Summary: Esta es la historia de Madelein nuestra protagonista que nos contará desde su punto de vista toda su aventura SI YA SE MAL SUMARY PERO QUE SE LE VA A HACER LEED QUE NO PASA NADA OK?
1. Chapter 1

**NARU: OLA A TODOS ESTE FIC TIENE QUE VER CON EL ANIME Y AL MISMO TIEMPO NO**

** NO SE SI ME EXPLICO...**

**BUENO SIN MAS AQUI OS LA DEJO**

**CAPITULO 1 MENUDO CUMPLEAÑOS**

Era una mañana normal, como otras. Cuando en una ciudad pacífica, en la que posiblemente vivas tú, ocurrió una cosa que cambió la vida drásticamente a nuestra protagonista. Su nombre era Madelein Smith y hoy cumplía dieciséis años y todo cambió ese día. Madelein es alta, morena y muy guapa además de ser muy desarrollada para su edad pero siempre lo ocultaba con vendas, siempre está con sus amigos y no soporta a la gente que se aprovecha de otros.

_ Buenos días cariño ¡feliz cumpleaños! _ dijeron sus padres al unísono.

_ ¡Buenos días! y muchas gracias _dijo Madelein feliz_ lo malo es que tengo que ir hoy al colegio _dijo con desánimo.

_ Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Es lo que hay, eso sí, cuando salgas ven a casa y arréglate que iremos a visitar a unos familiares._ dijo su madre.

_Vale, aunque nunca me habéis hablado de ellos. _ dicho esto miro su reloj y… _AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! LLEGO TARDEE _ dijo mientras se vestía con su uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda verde que llegaba dos palmos más altos que las rodillas, una camisa blanca con mangas verdes con unas tiras rojas alrededor de cada manga.

Ya en el colegio sus compañeros de clase la felicitaron haciéndole un montón de regalos. Aunque los regalos, al menos la mayoría, provenían de sus dos mejores amigas, Elizabeth y Casandra.

Elizabeth es alta para su edad, delgada, pelirroja y mejor amiga de Madelein desde los 3 años, de mayor quiere ser abogada y cuando se enfada un poco, habla como si estuviera en un tribunal. Mientras que Casandra es un poco bajita, delgada como Elizabeth, rubia y amiga de Madelein desde que se mudó a su vecindario con 8 años y cada vez que se enfada Elizabeth intenta tranquilizarla.

_ ¡Felicidades! _ dijeron ambas al unísono.

_ Gracias, aunque por desgracia no podre celebrar mi cumpleaños con vosotras. Ya que tengo que celebrarlo con unos familiares que ni siquiera conozco. _dijo Madelein un poco triste.

_ Pues vaya, no es justo exijo que te dejen celebrarlo con nosotras hoy. _

dijo Elizabeth casi gritando.

_ Ya, tranquilízate, mañana lo celebraremos y punto. Además mañana no hay colegio así que tendremos más tiempo ¿Vale? _ dijo Casandra intentando tranquilizarla y convencerla.

_Vale, pero lo celebramos sin falta. _ dijo ya tranquilizada Elizabeth.

Más tarde, después de la escuela se fue directamente a su casa a cambiarse, se puso un vestido de color rojo, con un bolero negro y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Después de montarse en el coche con sus padres, se adentraron a un extenso bosque y allí a lo lejos se divisó una enorme mansión con aspecto antiguo.

Nada más llegar y aparcar el coche, vieron a un hombre de avanzada edad con un traje negro elegante.

_ Buenas tardes señores Smith _ dijo en un tono ceremonioso. Nada más decir esto les abrió la puerta de aquella gran mansión. La mansión era de estilo gótico, en el interior tenía lámparas de araña colgando por doquier y unas escaleras enormes que conducían al piso de arriba.

_ Vaya, vaya pero mira quien está aquí la cumpleañera_ dijo un hombre de unos setenta años de edad, con un esmoquin negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, su pelo era de color blanco y sus ojos eran de un azul claro.

_ Hola. Madelein este señor es tu abuelo Joshua_ dijo su madre en un tono un poco serio.

_ Hola_ dijo con desdén Madelein.

_ Vamos, todos estamos esperando en la sala principal_ dijo con una sonrisa cálida Joshua.

Tras subir aquellas inmensas escaleras llegaron a una enorme puerta de aspecto antiguo. Nada más abrirlo vieron una gran mesa llena de gente la mayoría eran adultos pero también había adolescentes de la edad de Madelein les dedicaron una mirada seria nada más verlos entrar. _Bien chicos esta es Madelein y hoy cumple 16 años_ nada más decir eso todos empezaron a hablar sobre ella. Como si se tratase de algo importante. Ella extrañada no dijo nada, con la mirada divisó a varios conocidos pero nadie más.

_Me alegra conocerte pequeña. Puede que no te acuerdes pero soy la madre de tu padre. Es decir que soy tu abuela_ dijo una señora que no aparentaba más de cincuenta años. Su mirada aunque hablase dulce era fría como el hielo.

_Encantada, se que suena raro pero a decir verdad no me acuerdo de la mayoría de las personas aquí presentes. Lo siento.

_No te preocupes, pues mira los que están en el lado izquierdo son tu familia por parte paterna y los de la parte derecha tu familia por parte materna_ dijo mi abuela.

Todos me miraban de forma rara y los adolescentes que ahora sabía que eran mis primos me miraban con ¿desprecio, burla? No sabía diferenciarlo.

_Madelein estamos aquí para decirte que a partir de ahora iras a un internado con tus primos_ dijo mi padre espera, QUE!

_QUE!, porque quiero decir mis notas son buenas y además estamos a mitad de curso y mis amigos que diré. No puedo dejar todo así porque si, al menos una explicación merezco no?

_Madelein veras, hace mucho tiempo hubo una guerra y nuestra familia luchó en esa guerra y las mujeres tenían un poder especial, ese poder se llama soma y se albergaba en sus pechos a esas mujeres las llamamos marías y solo algunas personas podían absorber, ya sea hombre o mujer, ese poder para así poder controlar un elemento específico a ellos los llamamos qwaser. Pero hubo una mujer que tenía un poder además del soma y eso era los circuitos tenía varios: la espada de María, el rayo de Magdalena, el circuito de Noé, la Esperanza y la fe de Juana. Mientras que la familia de tu padre que también participó en esa guerra pero en su familia hubo un qwaser que además de su control en un elemento tenía un poder especial –La espada de Dios- capaz de cortar cualquier cosa y también cualquier elemento.

En aquella guerra ellos unieron sus fuerzas y gracias a ellos ganamos pero murieron y con ello desaparecieron los circuitos y la espada. Desde entonces estuvimos mirando en la familia para ver si alguien había heredado dichos poderes pero nadie los ha heredado. Y luego naciste tu una unión entre las dos familias pero tu tampoco tenías ningún circuito y ni la espada. Aún así te mandaremos a ese internado para entrenarte y convertirte en maría y buscar en el internado los circuitos y la espada.

_Vale, muy interesante. En serio quieres que me crea esta historia se ve a leguas que es una trola. Que no me la quieras contar vale, pero esto es pasarse.

En ese instante una pila de cristal apareció delante de mío y me caí.

_Si no nos crees no es tu culpa pero necesitamos que nos ayudes hay enemigos que intentan destruir el mundo tal y como lo conocemos, los adepto es por eso que vendrás quieras o no además de que los adeptos irán a por ti y a por tus amigos y tú no quieres eso ¿no?_ me dijo un chico alto de unos 17 años, castaño, de ojos azules, moreno y con la mano alzada además de una expresión fría.

Y aunque no quiera tendría que ir, ya que aunque sea una trola no quiero dañar a mis amigas, antes muerta.

_De acuerdo, iré.

_En ese caso será mejor que le diga a Alfonso que traiga las maletas_ dijo mi abuelo.

_Ni siquiera me vais a dejar despedirme de mis amigas?

_No, sería peligroso tanto para ellas como para ti. De mientras te presentaré a tus tíos y a tus primos. Con el que hablaste antes era Henri tu primo hijo de mi hermana Margaret y su marido Jason, hermano mayor de tu prima Mía y hermano menor de tu prima Jessica. Luego está mi hermano Jesús y su esposa Saki y sus hijos gemelos Tsuna y Natsu. Después el hermano de tu padre Rico y su esposa Angélica y su hijo mayor Asier, su hija Marta, su hijo menor Alexander y su melliza Alexandra, a los demás ya los conoces así que no hay que presentarlos_ dijo y después vino el mayordomo con mis maletas con mis pertenencias.

Menudo cumpleaños el mío.

**NARU: BUEEENOOO AQUI OS DEJO E CAPÍTULO COMENTAD VALE OS LO AGRADECERÍA MUCHO :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**NARU: OLAAA *depre* ESTOY TRISTE NI UN COMENTARIO BUAAAAA! TT-TT**

**PERO NO HAY K DEPRIMIRSE AKI OS DEJO EL SGUNDO CAPITULO**

**CAPITULO 2**

Al día siguiente después de despertarme y desayunar nos fuimos en coche al internado allí vimos una iglesia, aparcamos nos bajamos y entramos. La iglesia era hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, estaba tan embelesada que no me fije por donde iba y choque contra alguien. Mire hacia arriba y vi a una mujer enorme de una protuberancia enorme. Ella me miró cálidamente y yo me sonroje y pedí disculpas con la cabeza gacha.

_No te preocupes no ha sido nada. Tú debes de ser Madelein no?

_Si señora.

_Has crecido mucho desde la último vez que te vi aunque claro antes eras solo un bebe, uno muy mono. Aunque ahora te has convertido en toda una señorita. Mi nombre es Big-Mama.

_Gracias, Big-Mama_ dije sonriendo ella me agradaba aunque parecía ser dura también era muy amable y cálida.

Me estuvo enseñando todo la iglesia ya que al estar mirando por todos los lados me había separado de mi familia. Después del recorrido me tope con mi familia y me enteré de que ella y mi madre eran amigas. Más bien era que mi madre había sido alumna de ella, ella y otros de mi familia al parecer ella entrena tanto a qwaser como a marías. Me asombró eso ya que siendo una maría entrena a qwaser. Después nos dirigimos al centro de la iglesia y allí vimos dos imágenes que se parecían mucho a mi sobre todo la mujer y la verdad es que eso daba un poco de mala espina.

Allí me enteré de que ellos eran el qwaser y la maría de los que me habló ayer mi madre en la mansión.

En eso fuimos a un cuarto a parte solo las mujeres.

_Bien, ahora comprobaré la calidad del soma de cada una de vosotras_ dijo Big-Mama.

Espera eso significaba que tendría que vernos los pechos?

_Disculpa, pero eso significa que nos veras los pechos?_ pregunte con duda.

_Bueno eso y probarlos para saber su calidad.

Yo me sonrojé y me puse en la fila y me tocó ser la última ya que iba por tamaño de los pechos. Si ellas supieran la verdad, no quiero ni saber lo que pasaría. Solo quedaban dos chicas antes que yo estaba muy nerviosa y asustada quería irme de aquí cuanto antes por suerte cuando las probaba se iban las chicas es decir que estaría sola.

En eso se va la chica de al lado creo que era Jessica. Y ahora está en frente mío.

_Madelein, podrías quitarte la camisa por favor.

_D-de acuerdo_ dije quitándome la camisa y descubriendo las vendas. Estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada de lo que diría.

_Lo sabía.

_Eh? Usted lo sabía cómo?

_Cuando chocamos, noté tus pechos un poco raros. ¿Por qué te los vendas?

_Veras es que mis pechos son enormes, mucho más grandes que los de mis primas y no querían que se burlaran por mi tamaño.

_No te preocupes no pasará nada, aquí nadie se burlará.

Ya con un poco de valor que me había influenciado ella con aquellas palabras y su sonrisa cálida me quité las vendas que eran muchas y ella me miró un poco sorprendida.

_Tranquila, no te haré daño_ dijo sonriendo mientras me cogía los pechos y los estrujaba para después chuparlos. Sentí como si cogiera algo de mi interior fue algo raro.

Después de eso me dio un sujetador de mi tamaño y una camisa también de mi tamaño. Yo dudando de que pasará con mi familia me los puse y salí del cuarto acompañada de ella.

Cuando salí vi como mi familia me miraba asombrada y mis padres mucho mas. Yo aparte la mirada nerviosa y sonrojada.

_Bien, ya tengo los rangos y los uniformes que utilizareis_ fue diciendo los nombres y los rangos_ Madelein tu rango será especial, ya que tu soma es muy poderoso e increíble uno de los más poderosos que e probado. Con el entrenamiento adecuado te convertirías en una maría muy poderosa.

En eso me dio un uniforme precioso (se trata de la ropa de Mafuyu en la segunda temporada de maría).

Después de eso nos pusimos el uniforme en el mismo cuarto de de antes. Nos quedaba como un guante a todas, era increíble cómo nos veíamos.

Más tarde nos dirigimos al internado y nos despedimos de los mayores. Nos dirigimos al centro y fuimos a nuestros cuartos. Allí cada uno hizo lo que quiso en mi caso deshice la maleta y me acosté para dormir.

**NARU: BUENO Y K OS A APARECIDO COMENTAD CON ALGUNA SUGERENCIA OK?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naru: ola a todo el mundo un comentario * feliz lanzando fuegos artifiziales***

**LOKI: sin mas os dejamos el capitulo *la mira y ve ve aterrado como se dirijen hacia el***

CAPITULO 3

Al día siguiente me desperté y me dirigí con mis primos a la cafetería para desayunar ellos me habían dicho que ya estaban desde principio de curso pero les habían dejado irse para ir en mi búsqueda. Nada más llegar todos se quedaron viéndome como si fuera algo increíble. Aunque claro, con estos pechos y este uniforme cualquiera se queda viéndome. Natsu me contó de que no es muy normal que una alumna se transfiera a mitad de curso y mucho menos una de clase especial. Después de desayunar nos fuimos a clase cada uno yo iba a la clase de Natsu, Tsuna, Alexander y Alexandra. Mi tutora me dijo que esperara para presentarme. Cuando entre todos los chicos se me quedaron viéndome con cara de bobos.

_Hola mi nombre es Madelein Smith, encantada de conoceros_ dije con una sonrisa. En eso la profesora dice que si quieren preguntarme algo que levanten las manos y todos los chicos las levantaron. En eso elegí a un chico de pelo negro en punta, ojos castaños y el uniforme desarreglado.

_¿Tienes novio?_ preguntó con una mirada libertina.

_No, no tengo novio y no me interesa tener novio gracias. Y agradecería que el que intente hacer preguntas personales que vayan hacia contra mi persona se las ahorren_ en eso vi como todos bajaban las manos y como mis primos se aguantaban la risa. Después de eso, llegó el receso y nos reunimos todos en eso Natsu les cuenta lo de mi presentación y se empiezan a reír. A decir verdad todos son majos y graciosos la verdad. En eso vamos caminando y sin querer choco con alguien tirándola al suelo a ella y lo que llevaba consigo.

_Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba_ dije disculpándome y ayudándola a recoger la cosas.

_No te preocupes, yo tampoco miraba. No tienes porque ayudarme, una de clase especial ni siquiera debería hablar con alguien de clase normal.

_¿Por qué no debería hablar contigo? Solo porque sea de rango especial no signifique que no pueda hablar con quien quiera.

_Pero es que no te importa que hablen mal de ti siquiera?

_Mira, pueden hablar lo que quieran de mi pero yo estaré con quien yo quiera y no con los de mi rango solo porque ellos quieran vale? Por cierto mi nombre es Madelein y tu cómo te llamas?

_Mi nombre es Jenny.

_Pues encantada Jenny_ dije sonriendo.

En eso mis primos nos ayudan a levantarnos y me miran con orgullo y gracia. Después del receso vimos como se nos acercaban 5 chicas. Todas con mirada prepotente y como si se creyesen la última botella de agua del desierto. Jessica me dijo que ellas eran de rango especial y que eran las candidatas más aptas para portar los circuitos.

_Así que tu eres la nueva alumna de rango especial. Mi nombre es Miku y ellas son Gumi, Rin, Luka y Teresa.

_Mi nombre es Madelein Smith.

_Ya lo sabemos descendiente de dos de las familias más poderosas y también descendiente del qwaser aliado de Dios y la maría celestial_ dijo Luka.

_Si.

_Por lo que veo eres poderosa, aunque aún no entiendes los puestos verdad? No puedes estar hablando con una cualquiera solo con los de nuestra clase_ dijo Teresa.

_** ¿PERDON?**

_Lo que oyes arruinarías nuestra reputación_ dijo Rin

_Pues lo siento, pero no voy a dejar de hablar con la gente solo por los rangos entendisteis. Y lo siento por vosotras pero si tengo que convertirme en una creída solo por ser de este rango preferiría no serlo. Pero se lo prometí a unas personas así que tendréis que aguantarme y que os quede claro que a mí nadie me manda con quien hablar solo por culpa de un rango entendéis. Así que no os creáis lo mejor porque no lo sois_ dije en eso vi a mis primos riéndose de ellas y vitoreándome, yo en cambio me sentí aliviada y ellas echas unas furias rojas de la ira se fueron de ahí.

Después de que se fuera mis primos me rodearon y empezaron a cantar **_``ESA MADY COMO MOLA SE MERECE UNA OLA OH OH´´_** Yo me reí de lo que hacían me dijeron que ellos no se atrevieron por lo del rango pero que yo había dicho mucho más de lo que ellos querían decirles. También me dijeron que yo era de los suyos, que les daba igual el rango. Yo me alegre al oír eso. En eso vi como Natsu le echaba salsa picante a mi comida, a la de Henri y a la de Alexandra. Yo en un descuido suyo se la cambio y me como el suyo y cojo el de Alexandra antes de que lo probara pero Henri no fue tan afortunado, en eso Natsu empieza a reírse y come un bocado del suyo y lo escupe y empieza a gritar pidiendo agua por todos lados yo me agarro el estomago de tanto reírme y mientras él bebe agua me mira con cara fea.

_Lo siento, pero eso te pasa por intentar gastar una broma a la reina de las bromas muajajajajajaja.

_Podrías haberme avisado ¿no?_ dijo Henri con un vaso de agua en la mano.

_Te iba a avisar pero ya te lo estabas comiendo, lo siento solo me dio tiempo a detener a Alexandra. XP

_Gracias, me salvaste de una. Aunque ahora sabemos que tenemos a dos bromistas en la familia que cruz_después de decir eso empezamos a reír, quizás este internado no estaba tan mal.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que entre y he de decir que m estaba acostumbrando a la academia, mis primos y yo siempre estábamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos y además de eso Jenny se nos unió al grupo. Las clases eran un poco complicadas pero podía defenderme. Los profesores eran majos pero había uno el de historia que no se por qué, pero algo me decía que no confiase en él. Siempre miraba a las nenitas _``apodo que les pusimos a Miku, Rin, Luka, Teresa y Gumi´´_ como si fueran algo importante para algo, vale que ellas pudieran tener los circuitos pero eso solo lo sabemos la familia, Big-Mama y el sacerdote de la iglesia del internado que es un antiguo amigo de mi padre.

Desde que entre siempre tengo sueños raros en los que aparecen mis dos antepasados peleando y cuando mueren me despierto, esto no se lo he contado a nadie y posiblemente nadie lo sabrá nunca. Con el tiempo me he acostumbrado a estos sueños aunque algo me dice que los tenga en cuenta, aunque no se para que. También he hecho amigos en el internado una de ellas se llama Eleonor es una qwaser y controla el cobre su abuela era Kathia una poderosa qwaser de la realeza, ella cuando murió su abuela heredó su poder; otra es Miranda Lonna es un poco despistada y torpe pero buena persona, según sé ella es la maría de Eleonor ya que su abuela de nombre Hana la maría de la abuela de Eleonor y antigua poseedora de **_``el rayo de Magdalena´_**´ prometió que su familia protegería y serviría a la familia de Eleonor para siempre, su arma son el arco y las flechas; el siguiente era Marcos Nicolaibech, el es un qwaser que controla el metal nieto de Alexander conocido como Sasha el mártir y de Oribe Mafuyu la antigua maría poseedora del circuito de _**``la espada de María´´**_, según me han contado Natsu y Alexander él es indicado para heredar `**_`La espada de Dios´´_** a veces me hace rabiar pero es buen amigo, aunque un poco pervertido ya que siempre mira los pechos de las chicas y por último a Lucas es un chico un poco prepotente y siempre pelea con Marcos para ver quién de los dos es mejor, el heredó el poder de su abuelo en controlar el poder de atracción entre los metales. Mañana tenemos entrenamiento de lucha, así que estoy nerviosa ya que aunque sé defenderme ellos saben luchar a nivel militar y temo por mi vida, ellos luchan cuerpo a cuerpo pero también utilizan pistolas, palos de metal, espadas…

No estoy muy segura de salir ilesa.

**NARU: k os a parecido? merezco regalos *.* o... tomatazos U.U**

**LOKI: *la mira lleno de vendas y kemaduras* comentad...**


End file.
